A relief wellbore can be drilled to intersect or otherwise establish fluid communication with a target wellbore. Typically, an undesired and uncontrolled influx into the target wellbore is occurring while the relief wellbore is being drilled. When fluid communication between the relief and target wellbores is established, measures can be taken to stop, or at least control, the influx into the target wellbore. Therefore, it will appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of ranging from a relief wellbore to a target wellbore.